Five kisses
by sharrrk
Summary: Five kisses that never happened between Chuck & Blair. TV show based.


His family has just moved in New York and he was turning six in two days. His birthday party was the perfect opportunity for his parents to establish some useful connections with the other members of the high society of Manhattan. So they invited in their new summer house in Hampton pretty much everyone who had kids. Charles didn't mind actually. His family was moving around a lot, and now when they finally settled down in one place, it was time to make some friends too.

And besides, the more people are invited, the more presents he will get, right?

He was right. He was literally buried in presents! But he decided to open them lately, so now he could finally make some friends. He went outside on the playground where he could find every attribute of kid's party: clowns, tons of baloons, ice-cream machine, ponies, cakes and pretty much everything else. Yeah, like he cared. He's grown up a little too early, and he was getting much more excited when his father allowed him to go on the yacht trips with his business partners. So he was walking through the crowd looking kinda bored, searching for anyone worthy of his attention. And it was just when he saw her: she was looking really bored herself, not paying attention to anything or anyone around her, standing remotely by the enormous and ridiculously looking (on his opinion anyway) fountain. She had the most beatiful face he'd ever seen in his life and her light-green dress was very elegant despite that it was still very childish. Her long brown curly hair were laying loosely on her shoulders. Overall, she was like a porcelain doll. He headed towards her.

She noticed him finally, and he smiled to her.

«Hello» She smiled back politely.

«Hello. You must be Charles Bass?» Her eyes were incredibly beautiful, now when he could stare in them shamelessly.

«I am indeed. And what's your name?»

«Blair Waldorf. It's really nice to meet you, Charles» He took her hand gently and squeezed it. Just like a grown-up!

«And happy birthday!»

«Thank you, Blair.»

«Are you new in New York?»

«Yes, we've just moved here from Washington». He noticed a sparkle in her eyes.

«Washington? Wow, I've never been to other states! It must be so cool to live in different cities!»

«Not really, actually. I don't have any friends».

«What? It's absolutely unacceptable!» She frowned her eyebrows, which made her look even more cute than before. «Charles Bass, I'm officially making you my friend». He had no idea what did it mean, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. «And as my friend now, I think you have to bring me a scoop of that low-fat vanilla ice-cream». So that was what it meant to be her friend!

«Ew, low-fat? It's tasteless!» She looked at him like he'd said the most stupid thing ever.

«My mom says that if I want to be beautiful, I have to keep myself from eating unhealthy food».

«And what's so unhealthy about normal ice-cream?» She squeezed her lips.

«Are you going to bring it or what?» He shrugged his shoulders. This girl was so weird.

«Yeah, whatever».

When he returned with the ice-cream, he handed it to her, and she took a small bite of it without hesitation.

«Thank you, Chuck». She leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek all of a sudden. He thought he lost his ability to speak. The _kiss_ didn't even last one second, but for him it was en eternity. She blushed a little. «I can call you Chuck, right?» He was still grinning like an idiot.

«You can call me whatever you want, Blair». She smiled back, still blushing. It was the perfect beginning, until she met Nate Archibald two hours later.

They were twelve years old now. Chuck's and Blair's parents decided to send both of them in the summer camp in Paris so they can learn french. And Blair was anything but happy about it. When she was told that she had to spent her summer away from her beloved Nate and her best friend Serena, she was so angry, that she locked herself in her room and didn't come out until her father promised her a new Prada bag from its latest collection. After all, he knew his daughter too well.

Chuck in the same time was exultant. After losing his virginity to Georgina a couple of weeks ago now, all he could think about was sex. And as he's heard, french girls were much more emancipated than american. Well, he will check it himself.

The only problem was that in this stupid camp boys were separated from girls. But Chuck wouldn't be Chuck if he couldn't find a way to get in the girls wing.

One day he met that absolutely stunning french girl, who was 16 years old and very willing to teach him some nice lessons in bed. So visiting her in nights became an everyday tradition for him.

Once, after one very exhausting but very pleasant lesson, he was making his way to the boys wing when he heard silent sobs. He was right on the central stairs. He bent over the banisters and saw a tiny figure sitting on the steps. It was obvious that the girl was crying. He approached her from behind and recognized Blair Waldorf. What was she doing here so late and why was she crying? He didn't want to startle her, so he whispered her name. She turned around immediately.

«Chuck? What are you doing here?» She looked away, trying to wipe away her tears so he wouldn't notice them. He sat down next to her.

«The usual». He smirked and she glanced at him irritated. He coughed. «The question is, what are you doing here? All alone, crying».

«I was not!»

«Yes, you were! Do not deny it! I saw it myself!»

«So what if I was? How is it any of your business?»

«You're my friend, Waldorf. And seeing you crying doesn't make me any good, believe me». He could feel her relaxing against him. He put his arm around her shoulder and clasped her closer to him. «So what happened? Did someone hurt you?»

«No».

«Then what is it?»

«I'm just a little homesick, that's all».

«Blair, it's been 3 weeks already! And you're still thinking about home?»

«That's stupid, huh? But I really miss my parents and Serena... And Nate... I miss him so much» She sobbed harder into his shoulder. He caressed her soft silky hair.

«Blair, it's only two more weeks! C'mon, don't be such a girl!» She looked up at him, apparently offended.

«I am a girl, if you haven't noticed!» Like hell he hasn't. The truth was he became friends with Nate Archibald 6 years ago only so he could be closer to Blair. It worked out pretty good actually. He smiled. She was still looking at him furiously, her nostrils dilating. Her eyes were still red from crying, but he could see the sparkles in them. Before he could think clearly, he took her face in both hands and pressed a soft kiss to her full lips. This time, it lasted a little longer than six years ago. And she was the one who was speechless. He grinned at her mischievously and stood up abruptly.

«Don't cry, Blair. Or you'll be looking like a tomato» And before she could slap him, he ran away towards the boys wing's corridors.

They were 14 now. They never mentioned _that_ kiss ever again. Blair was hopelessly devoted to Nate, spending all her free time with him. Well, sharing it with Serena from time to time also. And Chuck became a womanizer of the city, not caring about anything else but sex.

Just when he was choosing which jacket to wear on tonight's party, his cellphone started vibrating and Serena's name was flashing on the screen.

«Well, hello, my little miss sunshine. Are you calling to ask me for a fast hot ride in my suit? Because if it's so, I think I'm available today».

«Ew, Chuck, can you talk about anything but sex?»

«Well, I can. But what fun would it be?»

«Anyway, I need your help». He smiled widely.

«I'm listening».

«Nate got in the fight with his dad, so he's not coming tonight, and I still have some things to do. Can you pick up Blair?»

«Why, of course I can. What time?»

«In an hour maybe? Thank you so much, Chuckie». With that she hung up. He _hated _when she called him Chuckie.

He was always punctual. It was probably one of a few good things about him. He was greeted by Waldorf's maid Dorota and told that he could come upstairs to Blair's room.

He opened the door slowly not bothering to knock. He didn't see anyone at first, so he stepped inside and looked around. There were clothes everywhere. Blair probably spent the whole day choosing what to wear. He noticed that the bathroom door was half-open, and considered calling her for a moment. But then he came up with a better idea. After all, he was Chuck Bass. The most horny teenager in Manhattan.

He approached it quietly and peeked in carefully. Blair was standing in front of the big mirror in nothing but her lacy bra and matching panties. Her beautiful hair was resting on her shoulders. And he had to admit that the view of her being almost naked was the most gorgeous view that he had yet to see in his life. But judging by the expression on her face he could tell she wasn't that happy about herself. And he honestly didn't get why. Her body was a perfection: long beautiful legs, well-sheped breasts, nice ass... Oh, yes, her ass was nice indeed! He swallowed hard and loud... Probably too loud, 'cause she turned around, looking frightened.

«Chuck? What the hell are you doing here?» She took her robe and covered herself up in it. «Get out!» He closed the door shut behind him, trying to regain his coolness once again. God, Blair was gorgeous! Nate was one very lucky guy.

She came out after several minutes in beautiful short silk purple dress with golden straps.

«You look beauti-»

«Cut it, Bass. What the hell was that? It's a whole new level of perversion even for you!»

«Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing there, okay?»

«Weren't you taught to knock?» She was looking inquiringly at him.

«I said I was sorry!»

«Like I'm going to believe that».

«I don't care if you are actually. The only reason I'm here is that I was asked to bring you to the party. Are you coming or not?» She was breathing heavingly, considering his words. Then she calmed down and smiled mysteriously to him.

«So you were saying...» He looked confused by the sudden change in her mood.

«What do you mean?»

«You said I was beautiful?» She slowly approached him.

«I did. I mean, you are beautiful, Blair». She smiled once again and put a hand on his favorite scarf, smoothing it.

«Well, in this case, I think you can be forgiven, _Charles_». She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek briefly. He inhaled sharply. This time he was speechless.

He was 15 and thanks to his awesome dad living in a huge suite in Palace hotel all by himself. He was throwning at least one party per week, but a lot of his friends were staying at his place even in the middle of the week. Like Nate. Which meant having Blair around all the time.

Tonight was really boring though. It was Tuesday, and everyone was preparing for that _very_ important test. Nothing that Chuck cared about. So yeah, he was really bored until he heard the loud and confident knocking on his door. He opened it up lazily and froze. It was Blair Waldorf herself. Drunk Blair Waldorf to be exact.

«Hey, Chuckie!» He caught her up by the elbows before she could fall and almost dragged her inside. She was mumbling something about him being her best friend while he was laying her onto his bed.

«What happened, Blair?» She was smiling sheepishly to him, her eyes staying unfocused.

«We broke up». Chuck rolled his eyes. And he actually believed it was something serious this time! Nate and Blair were breaking up at least twice a month.

«Oh, Blair... For God's sake! A fight doesn't mean a break up! You should know that by now!» She sat up in bed and hiccuped.

«He said he was done with me. Is that considered as a break up?» That was a new one. Their fights were usually so lame he didn't even want to bother to tip off Gossip Girl about it.

«I'm pretty sure he didn't mean, Blair. You have nothing to worry about». He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

«Who said I was worried? I'm free now. What can possibly be better than that?» He knew she had no idea what she was saying at the moment. But he couldn't suppress the happiness that was building inside of him. «And I know you want me, Chuck». He swallowed. Of course he did. He wanted her since the moment he saw her almost naked a year ago. But he couldn't even dream about having her... «Don't be shy». She came closer to him and entagled her fingers with his, bringing him closer to her. He felt like it was suddenly at least 100 degrees in the room. His mouth went dry on the sight of her full lips being so close to his own.

«Blair...» She put a finger on his mouth, shutting him up. And all he could think about now was how good whould it taste. It was like she was reading his thoughts, because she curved it a little and touched his tongue hesitantly. He didn't want to hold back anymore, so he took her wrist gently and slowly sucked on her middle finger, never breaking an eye-contact with her. He could swear he saw her shivering. He pulled her even closer to him so she was sitting on his lap now and gently brushed her hair away from her face. He knew she could feel him growing hard under her, and he was actually glad it didn't scare her off. Instead, she licked her lips lazily and leaned in so her nose was actually touching his. He couldn't take it anymore. With a low growl he pressed his lips into hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was rough and very passionate. The one he was dreaming about for so long.

He hugged her tightly, caressing her back with both hands. His tongue was playing viciously with her own, and he was almost out of breath, but he'd rather died than break apart. He crushed hiw weight on her, making her to fall back on the soft mattress. She sighed quietly, and he thought that he was too heavy for her. But just when he wanted to break their kiss, she placed her small hands on his neck and he forgot about everything.

He did break apart after all, but only so he could cover her graceful neck with his wet passionate kisses... And collarbone... And breasts... He unbuttoned her blouse, freeing her small but perfect breasts in a not so decent bra, and placed his large palms on it. They were soft, and he could actually come from this feeling. He pushed her bra aside and touched her pink nipples with his trembling lips. She inhaled soundly. But he didn't bother to look up at her. The sweet taste of her nipples almost brought him over the edge. He moaned and glanced at her to see if she was enjoying it as much as he did just to realize that she was sleeping soundly. Un-fucking-believable! He rolled off her, still breathing heavingly. He was crushed. He was so hard it hurt. But — God — what was he doing? He was so close to having sex with Blair Waldorf! It was crazy... Nate would kill him if he learns... But luckily for him, Blair seemed to be really out of it, so she probably wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow...

He looked at her sleeping peacefully in his bed and stood up abruptly. He definitely needed a cold shower.

They were still 15 and they were fighting. Like really fighting. She was throwing at him everything she could lay her hands on. Like pillows, her clothes, her toys, her cosmetics...

«Shut up! Shut up and get out of here!» He covered his face with his hands so the huge stuffed bear that had large sharp claws, wouldn't scratch him like the previous one. And what was the point in making _claws_ in kids toys anyway?

«Blair, stop it!»

«Not before you leave, you jerk!» She looked kinda cute when she was angry. To hell with that, she looked very sexy when she was angry. And she was furious now which brought her sexiness on the whole new level.

«You have to calm down and listen to me». She saw the big hairbrush, and Chuck realized it was time for him to action. He crossed the space between them in two large steps before she could do anything, and hugged her tightly so she wouldn't move.

«Let go of me, Bass. Let go of me now!» She was struggling to break away from his grasp, but he was way too stronger for her. She wasn't planning on giving up though.

«Not until you calm down and listen to me!»

«Like hell I will!»

«You have no other choice». She became silent. Probably, taking hiw words into a consideration. Chuck didn't want to lose his time. «Listen, Blair. I know you're hurt now. But leaving for France isn't that great decision. Think about your mom and you friends, Blair. Think about me». She was still silent in his arms. «Think about Nate, and what we're all going to do without you here». She sobbed.

«Everybody left me: Serena, now dad, and Nate's acting so weird! He was so distant for the past weeks!» Chuck bit his tongue, so he didn't spill anything that he shouldn't...

«I know it's been very hard for you. But you'll always have me! I can never leave you, Blair! I'm begging you not to leave! 'Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do without you». She looked up at him gratefully.

«How come such a terrible person like you can make such a great friend?» He smirked at her.

«I'm Chuck Bass, remember?» He wiped away her tears, lingering his thumb for a little longer than needed. The smile dissapeared from her lips, and she got up on her tiptoes to reach his face. Just when she was leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, the loud knocking on the door startled both of them.

«Miss Blair, mister Nate is here for you». Blair was regaining her calm and Chuck never wanted more in his life to break something. Or someone. Nate for example. He looked at Blair, who was avoiding his gaze. She headed towards the door.

«Blair...» She stopped in the doorway, not looking back, and he thought that if she would turn around, he would fold her in his arms and never let go. But she didn't... Without saying anything to him, she left...

In spite of everything, he knew his time would come. He just didn't realize it would be so soon...


End file.
